Not Again
by cd11
Summary: Our story, just when you think it is safe for the citizens of Port Charles. The Davis Sisters are at it again. For the moment this story is rated K .


_**Not Again: A General Hospital Story; All rights belong to their creators. Our story, just when you think it is safe for the citizens of Port Charles. The Davis Sisters are at it again. For the moment this story is rated K+.**_

_**PCPD; "Again"**_

"This is not going to end well, you all realize this?" Sam said with a grim look on her face.

Kristina just shook her head. "It seems like we should have learned by now." Both sisters look over to their youngest sister Molly who shrugged her shoulders. "What can I tell you." She said with a defiant look on her face. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The fourth person in the room spoke up. "I have to agree with Molly." Starr Manning said. "Sometimes you have to stand up for a principal."

"Starr, standing on principals is fine." Sam told her remembering the last time they were in a situation like this. "But it can also involve being able to sit down later, that can be an issue too." The three sisters remember the consequences of being in the PCPD lockup meant.1 Starr was puzzled by the reference, then asked Kristina "What did Sonny say when you called him?"

"Hmm." Kristina said. "I told him where we were, and what the situation was." Sam and Starr nodded, "And then?" Sam said

Kristina made a face "He laughed for a bit and then said wrong number and hung up."

"That does not sound promising." Molly said stating the obvious."I think we should bite the bullet and call Mom." Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door and Sonny was standing there trying hard not to laugh.

"This is really getting to be a bad habit, you three." Sonny observed. Looking over at Starr "And I see you found a new friend to drag along." Starr tried to speak, but shrugged her shoulders and sat back down.

"Anyone care to tell me what this is about?" Sonny asked, but pointedly stared at Kristina. Taking the hint, Kristina spoke up; "Well, Dad you know about the drilling that Gas Company is doing outside of town?"

Sonny said. "Yeah, I think they are part of Chandler Enterprises, aren't they?"

Sam nodded "Yes they are the ones that have the contract." Sam said.

"They also have one of the worst environmental records on the east coast." Starr said, "They have ruined the ground water on almost every site they have drilled on." Sonny took in the information for a moment "And?" he said

The four looked to each other, and then Molly spoke up "Well Uncle Sonny, we organized a protest on the drill site."

Sonny replied, "That doesn't seem so bad. The worst they could get you on is trespassing." Sonny hesitated as the girls looked to each other.

Eyes narrowing; "That is all they can charge you with, right?" he asked.

Sam spoke up. "Well not exactly, you see we chained ourselves to the drilling equipment too."

"That would be disturbing the peace." Sonny said, "That's still not that big of a deal.  
Sonny paused, expecting that there was more. That part was going to wait as Dante and Alexis came walking in. Dante looked very amused, but Alexis was not thrilled at all.

She consider her daughters for a long few minutes. "Children." She said in a pleasant tone "This is getting really old really fast."

"Alexis." Starr stared to speak "There's a really good explanation for..." she got got no further. "Starr." Alexis said to her "There is a time when less talk is better, and this is one of them."

"Mom, look" Sam started.

"Samantha, same advice!" Alexis said. She read the charges frowned for a minute read some more then closed the folder. Sonny and Dante retreated to the doorway. After a minute Alexis asked. "So which one of you got nude first?"

"What!" Sonny exclaimed "Nude?" he said turning his glare at his daughter.

Kristina was squirming at this point. "Yeah I forgot to mention that part of it?'

"I guess you did at that." Sonny said trying to keep the stern father expression on his face, and failing miserably.

"Were you four the only ones?" Alexis asked.

"No there were a few others." Sam admitted.

"So who got naked first?" Dante asked. After a long moment Molly raised her hand.

"And a little child shall lead them." Sonny said. Shaking his head in total disbelief.

"My oh my, what a mess" another voice said as Blair Manning came walking into the room, giving Starr the newly found firm parental look that she recently discovered.2

Starr gave her mom a small smile that quickly faded, as she turned to Sam. "You're right; this is not going to end well.

_**End of Part 1.**_

1 Davis Sisters behaving badly pts 1&2

2 Teaching Starr


End file.
